Respuesta incorrecta
by adjvWOIADS
Summary: Zoro y Sanji conversan tranquilamente hasta que el cocinero le pregunta a Zoro sobre lo que piensa de la tripulación. ZoSan. Shonen-ai. Contiene alguna que otra mala palabra.
1. Chapter 1

*Asoma la cabeza* ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? Sí, soy esa que ha desaparecido durante un año descaradamente y que ahora vuelve con un shonen ai... Sí, soy Cubi. LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO. NO QUERÍA DEJAROS ABANDONADOS TANTO TIEMPO D: Por favor, aceptad esto como una disculpa...

* * *

-¡Estúpido marimo!

*SLAM*

¿Huh?

Zoro se quedó estupefacto. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a Sanji?

Se acababa de ir dando un portazo e insultándole, pero Zoro no sabía el por qué. Un minuto estaban conversando tranquilamente y al siguiente el cocinero luchaba por no llorar...

-¿Cuál es su problema?-se preguntó en voz alta.

-Tú.

-¡Joder Robin, qué susto!

Robin siguió mirando al espadachín con una mezcla de frustración y lástima.

 _¿¡Cómo puede ser tan denso y descuidado!?_ Pensó Robin.

-¿A qué te refieres con ese 'tú'? Haces que suene como si yo fuese el problema...-Zoro seguía sin tener ni idea de qué estaba pasando. Pobre.

-¡Por Dios Zoro! A veces haces que me plantee seriamente si tienes algo de eso llamado 'sentimientos'. O cerebro. O alma. O-

-VALE VALE, LO CAPTO.-el legendario espadachín era ahora mismo como un niño de 5 años a los ojos de Robin. Lo sabía, y le jodía.

-A ver, dime. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues verás...

~Flashback~

Zoro estaba descansando de su entrenamiento y le entró hambre, así que decidió visitar a su cocinero favorito. Por extraño que pareciera, esa vez simplemente conversaban de forma amena y sin discutir. Obviamente Sanji iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para comprobar si sus sentimientos eran al menos un poco correspondidos.

-Dime Zoro, entre tú y yo, ¿qué piensas de los miembros de la tripulación?

-¿Huh? ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?

-Vamos hombre, es sólo para hablar de algo... ¿O prefieres seguir hablando del tiempo?

Ambos se rieron.

-También es verdad, no es un tema que me apasione mucho... Vale venga, tú me dices un nombre y yo te respondo.

-Hm... Nuestro capitán, Luffy.

-Ese chaval... Parece que no pero es realmente fuerte y si apuramos, bastante inteligente.

-Cierto. ¿Chopper?

-Leal jajajaja. Iba a decir valiente pero... Lo reservo para el gran Sogeking.- Zoro le guiñó un ojo como signo de confidencia.

-Esa es buena marimo.- dijo el rubio riéndose e intentando no sonrojarse- Con eso ya has hablado de Usopp también. Pues... Nami.

-Tacaña. -respondió al instante- Ehem... Perdona... Siempre está ahí cuando la necesitas aunque el resto del tiempo intente sacarle dinero hasta a las rocas.

-Ya veo... venga, que casi acabamos. Robin.

-Es muy inteligente y buena, pero a veces pienso que sabe más de lo que dice.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Sanji se preparaba mentalmente. _Es ahora o nunca._

-¿Y de mí qué te gusta?

Zoro se quedó pensando un buen rato. ' _Todo_.' fue su primer impulso. Sin embargo decidió que eso sería demasiado revelador y que dejaría al descubierto sus sentimientos por el cocinero. Por eso decidió contestar otra cosa que desgraciadamente no debió haber contestado jamás.

-La comida.

-...¿Eh?...

-Sí, creo que eso.

Sanji se quedó en silencio unos segundos esperando a que esa persona que tenía delante empezara a reírse o añadiera algo a esa respuesta.

 _¿Me estás diciendo que hasta ahora me ha respondido con cualidades de otros y cuando se trata de mí... no encuentra ninguna? ¿No hay nada que le guste de mí? ¿Tan malo le parezco?_

Sanji, ofendido y enfadado, se levantó de golpe y se fue hacia la puerta a paso rápido.

-¡Estúpido marimo!

~Fin del flashback~

-...y luego has llegado tú, Robin.

La arqueóloga, que no perdía la compostura a menudo, estaba a punto de gritarle cuatro verdades. Decidió no hacerlo y decantarse por dejar que lo descubriera él sólo.

-¿Sabes qué? Me rindo. Piensa en lo que ha pasado y encuentra la respuesta antes de la cena o yo misma me encargaré de que no pruebes bocado.

* * *

Ehehe... PERDÓN DE NUEVO. Por cierto, la segunda parte la colgaré esta noche. Lo juro por el amor al shonen ai y al yaoi. Este fic no tendrá yaoi, pero estos dos no se salvan del shonen ai. Ah por cierto, también subiré dentro de poco la segunda parte de '¿Odio o?'. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado o que al menos haya servido para pasar el tiempo. Los reviews son realmente apreciados, igual que la crítica constructiva y los PM. Os quiero :'D Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Ajajajaja...ja... Perdón, soy una persona horrible. No lo subí ayer, pero bueno... algo es algo n.n" Aquí está la segunda parte.

* * *

Obviamente Zoro ante tal amenaza se puso manos a la obra y repasó lo ocurrido. Analizó minuciosamente cada detalle, incluyendo sucesos de días anteriores (por ejemplo que últimamente no le sirviera la comida mientras le asesinaba con la mirada o que Sanji cediera a menudo para no pelear con él).

La hora de la cena se acercaba y Zoro sólo tenía una respuesta. Una que por desgracia creía imposible.

 _¿Y si…? Nah, no creo. ¿Pero y si sí? No, no, no… ¿O sí? Es decir, no sería tan raro teniendo en cuenta lo guapo y bueno que soy. Además no es que me importe que sienta algo por mí, al fin y al cabo soy yo el que se fijó en él primero ¿verdad? ¡Venga Zoro! ¡No seas cobarde!_

Tomó aire y se dirigió a la cocina con paso firme.

-¡SANJI!

-¡GAH!- Sanji, que no se lo esperaba, casi tira el cuchillo con el que estaba preparando la cena.- Ah… si sólo eres tú.- volvió a girarse dispuesto a no hablar con el espadachín.

Zoro se sorprendió y empezó a perder la confianza que había acumulado.

-Eh… Sí. Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué estás preparando?

-La cena.

-Ya veo… jaja. Tiene sentido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Eh?

-Que qué quieres. No quiero tirarme toda la noche respondiendo preguntas obvias. Y menos si vienen de ti.

-Calma, cocinero. Es más, ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

Ahora era Sanji el que estaba de piedra. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de 'ambos sabemos que no es cierto'?

 _Oh no. No. Me niego. ¿LO SABE?_ Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se sonrojaba. No pasaba tanta vergüenza desde… desde… bueno, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Zoro, quien se fue acercando poco a poco.

-¡No es verd-!- Sanji se giró para protestar, pero se encontró acorralado entre la encimera y el peliverde, con los brazos de éste a lado y lado cortando cualquier posible salida.

-Cuidado, podrías hacerte daño.- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Zoro mientras le quitaba el cuchillo de las manos a Sanji. Se quedaron en silencio. De fondo se oía al resto de la tripulación tan ruidosa como siempre.- Cierto es que me gusta tu comida, pero no sólo eso.- Sanji se sorprendió pero no logró articular palabra alguna.- Me gusta lo atento que eres, lo mucho que te esfuerzas por hacer cantidades industriales de comida para que Luffy coma a gusto y el resto podamos alimentarnos igualmente, me gusta la ilusión con la que persigues tu sueño y la valentía con la que estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por tus nakamas. Me gusta la forma elegante con la que vistes y esa sonrisa que hace que me olvide de todo.

-Zoro…- Sanji esperaba que la tierra se lo tragara. Estaba realmente feliz pero muy avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

-Y no voy a mentir, verte así sonrojado me enamora.- le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y le besó. Sanji no tardó en responder al beso y unos segundos después se separaron.

-Esta vez sí que ha sido la respuesta correcta, marimo.

~Fuera de la cocina~

-¡Hey Nami! ¡Tengo hambreeee! ¡Déjanos entrar!- Luffy estaba desesperado y no sabía por qué la navegante se negaba a dejar pasar a nadie (con ayuda de Robin).

-Luffy no seas pesado. Te digo que ahora no puedes entrar y punto.

-¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿Y Sanji?- dijo Usopp apareciendo de la nada.

-Estarán… peleando, ¿verdad Robin?

-Como siempre, Nami, como siempre.

A día de hoy los chicos siguen sin saber a qué se referían Nami y Robin, pero bueno, tal vez algún día aten cabos y se den cuenta de por qué Sanji y Zoro pelean menos pese a estar más tiempo juntos.

* * *

Y... hasta aquí el fic. Es mi primer ZoSan si no me equivoco, y espero que os haya gustado. Los reviews y PM son muy muy muy muy apreciados y son lo que me alegra el día. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva, también me encantaría recibirla. Ja ne~


End file.
